The Cheetah
by ClareTurner
Summary: A girl named marissa runs away from her husband, Creed, and literally runs into Sven Vollfied, and Train Heartnet.
1. Chapter 1

The Cheetah

Disclaimer: If you are a person who hates people putting in their own characters, do not read this. I add myself in them all, and I recently became a Sven Vollfied fan. I do not own Black Cat, so please don't hate me for doing this. I've only just started anyway. I only own the first three, because I don't have the money to buy the rest at the moment. Anyway, enjoy this fic.

Chapter 1: A Fool for Love.

I was twenty-five years old, and I was walking home from the market when I had a strange feeling. Something was wrong, and my parents were in trouble.

"Mom?" I asked when I got into the house. "Dad? Where are you?" I walked around, and went into their bedroom. I couldn't believe what I saw. They were lying on the ground very bloody, and their eyes had a very surprised expression on their faces. Their throts were cut, so I knew they were dead. I knelt near them and weaped so much that I had never done so before.

"You must be Marissa." A man said from the corner of the room. He was tall, and had silver hair which matched his eyes. He was wearing a fur coat and a long shirt with leopard print on it. He had a choker necklace on with a little diamond on it. Despite is girlish appearance, he was very handsome.

"I am Creed Diskenith." He finished.

"What do you want?" I asked scared. "Did you..."

"Kill you're parents? No. I came here too late. I was trying to save them from the person who did this." Creed said now walking toward me.

"Then who did?"

"You don't have to worry about that now Miss Keya. My associate Miss Kirisaki made him turn into ashes. You will not have to worry about him any more. If fact, I think we can take care of you. Why don't you come with us? We can help you get back to you're feet after this loss."

I don't know why I said "yes" to this invite, but soon I was living with this man Creed, and we became a couple. I have never had a decent relationship ever. It always ended in heartbreak. Three months went by, (rather quickly I might add) and now I was married to Creed. My name was now Marissa Diskenith, and I thought I found the place I'd be happy with, but I was wrong.

About two weeks after we got married, I found out I was pregnant. I was so excited, and I just couldn't wait to tell Creed. However, as I walked briskly toward where everyone was so I could tell him, I overheard him talking with Shiki, Kyoko, and Charden.

"When are you going to get her on our side?" I heard Kyoko say.

"Not until she produces for me an heir. Then, if she refuses, I can at least have an heir to finish Train if I die." Creed replied.

What was this all about? Creed loved me. He wouldn't make me join him in killing people for a living would he? As much as I tried to deny it, I couldn't shake the feeling I was developing. He was using me for producing and heir, and for a new person to use powers to kill with. Well I wasn't going to give in. I _never_ wanted to hurt people with my power I've had since I was a child. It was my gift, and I wasn't going to misuse it.

Suddenly, I saw a bee buzz past me. One of Shiki's spies...

"You're wife has heard our conversation..." Shiki said.

Before I could run away, a bee stung me, and I was not able to move. Before I knew it, I was lying on our bed, and Creed was lying next to me. He raped his own wife. I was getting the feeling back in my body, and Creed was standing up, and he took hold of my arm.

"I don't know what's so hard about this. I'm offering you more power, and glory. You and I can rule the world." Creed said in his usual 'sweet talk' tone of voice. He touched my face lightly, and caressed my skin as he always did when he was trying to seduce me. I took shook my head away from his grasp, now that I had completed control of my actions. I slapped him.

"I will _never_ kill for you. _Never_."

"Very well, than you will die after you give birth to my heir, and you will hold still until you conceive one..."

At this time, I've had enough. I had power, so I was going to use it. I made the heaviest decoration in the room hit Creed in the back of the head, and I ran with everything I could give. I sprinted out of the property, and I ran so fast I had no clue where I was going. I didn't care what the humans thought, but all I wanted to do was run. Run away from Creed, and I didn't care how far I went. I was getting tired, very tired. Allofasudden, I ran into someone. We both fell.

As I got up, I noticed that this man was very handsome. He had a long tan trench coat, and matching hat. He had a blue dress shirt, and a black tie. He has stubble, but I really liked stubble, and straight green hair. Despite the green hair, I liked him.

"I'm...I'm sorry sir." I got up, and I then noticed the boy he was with. He had brown hair, amber colored hair, a choker necklace like Creeds, only it had a bell on it. Then I noticed the Roman numeral '13' on is chest. I recognized who he was, and I had to get away. Creed told me that that man was the 'Black Cat.' Creed's archenemy. If he found out whom I was married to.

'I'm sorry... I... gotta... go..." I said as I went to run again, but the Black Cat caught me.

"Where are you going...miss...?" He said.

"Uh, I have to ... um..."

"Wait! Don't go." The other man said. "What is you're name?"

I sighed. There was no getting away from them. I had to talk. And I couldn't lie, or they'd kill me for sure. I couldn't put my unborn baby in danger.

"Alright. My name is _Mrs. _..." I corrected. "Marissa... Diskenith."

"Diskenith... as is _Creed_ Diskenith?" the Black Cat asked. I could see that there was anger in his eyes. I wanted to run away, but then the other man tried to calm the Black Cat down.

"Train calm down." He said. I now finally knew his real name.

"I can't, it's _Creed! _She's related..."

"Mrs. Means _married_ idiot." The man said. "But then again, you wouldn't put incest past the SOB would you?" he said.

"Um, excuse me, but I can explain." I said finally getting up the courage.

"What if we..." Train started, but the other man interrupted once again.

"Train, it would be against my code of chivalry to kill her without an explanation." He now turned to me. "You can explain now."

I was scared to death. What would I say that wouldn't make the Black Cat want to kill me? Creed told me that he could not be trusted, and that he was the only one I could trust. I took a deep breath, and told my story.

"Well... you see, it all started when I was twenty two years old, and I was walking home to bring groceries home to my parents, because I was not married yet, and I could not keep a steady job. I found them lying dead on the bedroom floor, and then I met Creed. He took me in, and then three months went by, and I was married to the jerk." I said with a hint of hatred and tears forming in my eyes. As I said this, I saw the Train's eyes go from anger to an unusual awkwardness.

"Uh... don't cry... I'm sorry... just don't cry."

I looked up and wiped my tears away. This was the man that I should stay away from? The dangerous man that would kill me for being married to Creed?

"Ok. I'll stop." I said rather abruptly.

"Please go on Marissa." The other man said with a smile that was laughing at Train's reaction to my tears.

"Alright." I said. "I was going to find Creed to tell him ... something, but I stopped when I heard him talking to his associates. They said that all they wanted from me was an heir and me on their side to help kill innocent people. They caught me, and I was stuck with one of Shiki's bees, and I was stunned so that I could be raped by my own husband. He then had the nerve to ask me to follow him and 'rule the world with him' but I refused. Then he said that he was going to make me produce an heir for him, and then kill me.

"I had enough. I used my telekinetic power to make a heavy decoration fall on his head, and I knocked him out. I have nanomachines that make me run as fast as a cheetah can, so I ran out using that speed. Then I ran into you." I finished. I went to run again, but the man took my arm and said...

"Marissa, you don't have to run from us. We'll protect you from Creed. I promise you that."

Train also got a grin on his face, and said "... and Sven Vollfied never breaks a promise."

I knew that now I had people to care about me; The Black Cat, Train Heartnet; and a very handsome man named Sven Vollfied.

End of chapter one

Author's note: well, what did you all think? I'm just starting out as a fan of Black Cat manga, but I do know the characters pretty well.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I finally was able to read the whole series, and I decided that this story starts at the very beginning of the series, after they got eve from Torneo. However, the whole story is going to be different. The fight between Creed and Train is the beginning of the differences, you'll see...

Chapter 2: Sven's promise.

"What were you going to tell the asshole anyway?" Train asked when we were driving to their safe house.

"Well," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. "I'm pregnant."

"Really? Creed? A dad? Seems very unlikely." Sven said while taking a puff of his cigarette while driving his convertible.

"Yea, well, I thought him to be very kind and generous until he did all this." I replied.

There also was a little girl with them. Her name was Eve, and she was adorable. She seemed to be very interested in me as well as this handsome man Sven.

"Are you ok? You don't talk much Marissa." Train said.

"I'm just afraid," I said.

"Afraid of what?"

"Well, All Creed described about you was that the Legendary Black Cat was a horrible human being, and that if I ever met up with you you'd try to kill me for being married to him, but now that I've met you I don't see why he'd say something like that."

"Don't worry about him," Sven said with a smile that I could see from the rear view mirror. "Train is harmless when it comes to helpless women. Just a little kitten, but he is stubborn sometimes, and doesn't listen to anything I say, and when he's immature..."

"Enough already!" Train yelled, he was blushing a bit too. Could it be that the legendary Black Cat _liked_ me?

It turns out that the little girl, Eve, was taken from a big criminal, and she was raised to be a human weapon with these things called Nanomachines. I knew what nanomachines were, because when I was very little, my father put nanomachines and some Cheetah DNA in me. He said that it was so I could protect myself if I ran into anyone bad. See, I was very weak as a child, and I lived in a bad neighborhood. I was not good at Karate, and since my father was a scientist, he inserted me with that. My mother was also a Taoist, so she taught me Tao. My Chi is mostly healing, but I can also manipulate things with my mind. I can bend things, move things, and even make a force-field. But things I create at solid, and can be visible. My mom was going to teach me how to make them invisible, but then I came home to find them both dead.

After spending all that time with Creed to find that he was an asshole from the start, I think I know exactly who it was. He made me think that it was the Black Cat the whole time, but from meeting Train, and learning his story, I think I know exactly who it is...Creed. I want to be free of him once and for all.

Anyway, back to the story. We all went to the Festival in El Sida. Eve has never seen one, so they decided to treat her. When we were having burgers for lunch, Sven had a strange feeling and so did I.

"That's odd..." Sven said.

"What the hamburger? It needs more ketchup, right?" Train replied.

"Is food all you think about?" I inquired. "I know what you mean Sven. I feel it too."

"Like we're being watched right?" Sven said. "I've had this feeling since we got here... Somebody's watching us. I can't prove it, but... Don't _you_ feel it Train?"

I was standing closer to Sven, because I knew who I was sensing. The only person who had this scent was Shiki, Creed's Taoist.

"Nope." Train replied. "You're both imagining things... Whish isn't that surprising, since you're running around with a gaping wound in your stomach, and you're pregnant. Honestly, don't you think you shouldn't worry? Isn't that one of those things pregnant people shouldn't do?" Train finished.

"Then why do both of us have the same feeling?" I yelled at him.

"Alright, alright, you don't gotta take you're mood swings out on me!" Train said, as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sven asked.

"The hideout! I get sleepy after I eat. Nighty night." He said as he walked away.

"Aw man, Festival time, and he's still doing his own thing." Sven said.

"Yea, well, if we're right, and we are being followed, I think I know _exactly _who it is, because there's only one person who would go after me, and that's obviously Creed, but he wouldn't go alone... he's send his crony Shiki, and he's a Taoist." I said. Sven held onto me, and patted me on the back.

"It's alright, he can take on anything." He said smiling at me.

"I don't know how you're not married Sven." I said smiling at him.

Later on, we were back at the safe-house, and I was getting a late-night snack of cheesecake, and black olives. Sven looked at me like I was an alien, but I remained him that pregnant women had strange combinations in food. Then Train walked out of his room with an old black coat, and he was heading toward the door.

"Where are you going this time of night with that old coat?" Sven asked him.

Then I realized what the coat was. Creed always described the Black Cat always wearing a black coat. He must be going to find him.

"Sven, Marissa, is the princess asleep?

"Eve fell asleep hours ago. She is just a kid after all." Sven said.

"Oh yea? The festival must have wiped her out. You three walked around for quite a while, didn't you? I bet you're both tired too, huh?"

"Kinda..." Sven started to say, but I interruped.

"You're going to see Creed aren't you?" I said.

"Just what I was going to say." Sven smirked.

"Huh! How'd you both know? Telepathy?" Train said freaking out.

"How could we _not_ know?" Sven said. "Look, we've worked together for over two years, I can tell when something's up."

"You don't have to take revenge for me now..." I started.

"I'm not." Train said simply. " I have one last job to do as the Black Cat."

"Last job?" Sven said.

"yeah." Train said. "two years ago, there was a woman. I should have protected her from him, he'd changed so suddenly, I failed her."

I was shocked. I knew he was a bastard, but I didn't know he was capable of doing that.

"Killing Creed isn't going to bring her back." Sven said.

"I know that. But until I settle this with Creed, I'll never be truly free. That's the theory anyway. That's it, so just let me go..."

"I'm going too." I said. I had enough. "I only ran away because I was alone, and now that I have someone to protect me, I want to face Creed, and tell him that he's lost a wife, and a child before he's dies. I want it to be my own kind of torture."

"No." Sven said. "You can't go! You're..."

"  
"I know I'm pregnant Sven. I'm not really injured, fragile. I can still fight. And if he sees that I have the 'Black Cat' to protect me, then I'm fine."

"I made that promise to _protect_ you and this isn't keeping your side of the bargain." Sven argued.

"Sven, I know that you're trying to protect me, but part of my nanomachines helps me heal. See, I was slashed with creed's sword before I left in the leg, and it healed almost immediately." I said.

"Common Sven, one time isn't gonna kill her. As long as she stays away from the action she'll be fine." He said with a grin to me.

He was silent for about five minutes.

"Fine. But promise me that you will stay out of trouble." He said with a worried face.

"I promise." I smiled and kissed Sven on the cheek. "Besides, if he _really_ wants an heir or whatever, he won't hurt me if I tell him about my pregnancy."

At this point, Sven was staring into space from the kiss on the cheek. But before we left, he snapped out of it.

"Train." He said as he threw a pack of bullets to him. "Take it... Can't guarantee they'll be useful but... they're special bullets I made yesterday. Make sure you protect Marissa."

" You always take care of me... Don't worry. If he lies one hand on her, I'll shoot his arm off." He said smiling at me.

"Good." He said.

Train and I were on our way to Lunafort Tower, where Creed was staying.

Author's note: well, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to go as much by the book as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Creed vs. Black Cat.

The plan was that Train was going to surprise Creed by making one of the elevators go up as he shot Creed from up high and swung into the room shooting at him. About two minutes later, I would board the other elevator. And surprise them. When I got there, they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Oh how I've wished and waited for this day..." Creed stopped in mid-sentence, and turned around to see me. "Ah, now _this_ is a surprise darling. You returned to me how wonderful!" He said.

I was repulsed, and I could see Train was as well.

"I'm not here to return to you. I'm here to tell you that I'm leaving you." I said graring at Creed.

"What? No, you must be joking darling. I love you..." he said going to grab me to kiss me.

"Don't touch her!" Train said pointing his gun at him.

"No, it can't be... Black Cat. You're leaving me for the Black Cat."

"No." I said. "I'm leaving you because you're a bastard." I said.

"Oh what a pity. I must find someone else to produce an heir for me..."

"You're wrong." I said. "You are going to have an heir. I'm pregnant. But I won't allow you to raise our child and force it to join you and you're group." I said.

Creed was in shock. He went over to hug me, but I set up my force-field, and Train started shooting at him.

"I promised my partner that I wouldn't let you touch her." Train said.

"Train, couldn't we just join forces again? You and my darling wife. It can be like a family. And Shiki can teach you the Tao that you want to know darling. And Train, you can be the godfather."

"Sorry, I came to kill you, get Rinslet back, and bring Marissa home safely."

"She _is_ home. And you are too. Can't you just forget about that witch and come back to me?" Creed pleaded.

"No." Train said.

Creed had this strange fit. Marissa saw it before, but when she asked what was wrong, he didn't say a word. Then he took his sword out.

"I see you still carry that thing around." Train said.

"It's a little different from before Train." He unsheathed it to show that it had no blade, but I knew that it was his Imagine Blade. A blade you can't see.

"Watch out Train!" I exclaimed. "It's Tao! And the lengths can change as he wills it!" I was standing on the sidelines. I knew that he wouldn't kill me. Not with his heir in my womb. I went to the girl that was held up only to see her free herself. She was about to attack Shiki, when I saw one of his bees go near her. I ran to her, and shielded the bee from the girl and I.

"Thanks." She said. "I'm Rinslet."

"Marissa." I replied. I made sure that we stayed behind the shield, and that they wouldn't get to us. Then, Train's arm was sacrificed to know where the blade was, and then the next thing I knew was that creed was shot with an exploding bullet that Sven made.

However, then Train was weak, and he fell out the window! Rinslet ran out to save him, and I followed right after. I threw a Tao ball at the window, and we swung through it. I made an invisible lightweight carriage, and I ran out as fast as I could to get them all out to safety. I was so exhausted, that I collapsed. All I could remember was that I was having contractions, and I freaked out...

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm sorry I have not written, but I was trying to juggle finish my novel I am writing, schoolwork, spending time with my new boyfriend, and my other fanfics. I decided that I should start writing more, so don't be mad if this isn't a great chapter...

The Doctor

The next morning, I woke up to Sven and Eve sitting on either side of me, and Rinslet lying on the bed next to mine.

"Good morning." Sven said grinning at me with his sweet smile.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted." Sven said. "The doctor said that you started having contractions because you stressed too much."

"Oh... Ok..." I said.

"Ah!" Suddenly, Rinslet woke up.

"Yo, you're awake..." Sven said.

"Huh?"

"I heard pretty much the whole story, tough luck..." Sven replied retreating back under his paper. I just sat there. I didn't really know what to say. I was happy that Creed was gone, and I just lay down and rested a while.

"Sven, Where are we?" Rinslet asked.

"Our hideout." He replied. "It's not too serious, but you injured the tendon in your right arm."

"I remember we jumped from the tower...Where is he!" Rinslet said suddenly remembering about Train. I sat up as well.

"Yea, what happened to him?" I inquired.

"Who?" Sven asked us.

"Train, with the sea-urchin head!" Rins said forcing me to laugh.

"Hey, your both up!" a chipper voice came from the door.

"huh?"

"Train Heartnet has arrived!" Train said as he jumped up, but than hit his head on the ceiling.

"You're awfully chipper...!" Rinslet said.

"He was in serious-mode all night. He's forgotten how to relax." Sven said looking at his partner lying on the ground.

Suddenly, I noticed something strange... train's arm has been reassembled. I was thinking something... but no... Creed wouldn't let that bastard do that... could he?

"Your hair! It's back to how it was?" Train asked with Rinslet's wig off. "How?"

"Er... she took off her WIG." Sven awnsered.

"UH...you...your hand..." Rinslet said as Train did chop movement with his arms. "What!"

"Okay, tell me now... what's going on?" Rinslet asked him as Sven went out to cook. (wow a man that cooks... I wish I ran into him a long time ago!)

"You mean how'd we get here? Well Sven found us and brought us here." Train said.

"I figured that much!" Rinslet yelled. "What else happened while I was out cold? How the heck did you get your arm back to normal?"

"It grew back!" Train said playfully.

"Liar!" Rinslet said angrily.

"It was that Doctor wasn't it?" I asked suddenly.

"Creed's yeah..." Train said. "You know him too huh?"

"Yea, he tried to rape me once..." I said remembering that instance when he was giving me a check-up. "Creed said he got rid of him, but obviously he didn't..."

"Am I missing something here?" Rinslet asked.

"Creed's doctor can heal wounds like that in an instant with his Tao ability." I said.

"If your talking about a tall guy with glasses yea that's him..." Train said. "So he's not as good as he seems huh?"

"No... he's as good as Creed was..." I said annoyed.

"Is... you mean." Train said suddenly. "That idiot's still alive."

"Great..." I said angrily.

Later on, Rinslet left after we ate.

"Marissa, do you want to stay here while we do sweeper duty?" Sven asked me. "I mean I don't really know what you could do with us..."

"I want to go with you all..." I replied. "The thing is that I need to travel. I can't be cooped up all the time. Plus I have powers that might prove useful." I smirked as I lifted his pack of cigarettes from the table and flew them to him.

"I see... but what about you're..."

"I'm pregnant... I'm not dead Sven." I smiled.

"I guess you're right..." Sven said to her smiling as well. Than Train came in and sat down with a bottle of milk.

"Rins took off awfully fast after we ate..." Train said.

"She was kidnapped in Sapidoa right? Then brought here? Does she have a place to go now?" Sven asked.

"She said not to worry... she has friends in the Elsida Government."

"I see..." Sven said.

"So Riss... are you gonna join our sweeper team?" Train asked.

"Yes... I am..." I said laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Sven..." Train said suddenly. "I caused you a lot of grief again... I'm sorry."

From what Sven looked like I though he was going to be saying thank-you, but he just flung Train something.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Past-due bills... We haven't had a payday in a while. Sweeper business resumes tomorrow!" Sven said seriously. "If you have time to worry about me, you have time to clean your pistol... need you in top form."

"Of course! But... same goes for you partner!" Train replied.

From that point on, I knew that I have found friends and a team I can use my powers for good with.


End file.
